jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Taylor
Background 1996 - 2009 Rachel is the third born daughter of Elliot & Scarlette Taylor. She was named after the face of the Queen of Diamonds & Queen Isabella I, the Queen of Castille. Similar to someone of royal descent, Rachel was considered bougie & high maintenance. Things were either her way or the highway as she felt entitled to many things. This was heightened when her mother left her & her sisters with their father in 2005. With only one parent, Rachel needed more attention then ever & with their father constantly out gambling, Rachel never got it. As one of the younger sisters, she accompanied her father to his card games while her older sisters had gotten jobs. Rachel & her younger sister Argine were by their father as distractions. They didn't have to do much but be there whenever he was playing so her life was consisted of going to school then coming there afterwards. Though she was there for her father, Rachel made her own fun out of it. After years of switching groups so her dad wouldn't get caught, Rachel had start a relationship with another one of the card players' son unknown to her sisters & their fathers. One of the nights, she was in the back with the player's son when her sister had come to grab her. As soon as they came outside, the next thing they heard were bullets & Rachel already knew who they were meant for. 2009 - 2015 Following her father's death, Rachel began blaming herself believing that if she hadn't snuck out then the other players wouldn't have caught on to her father's tactics. While her older sisters got jobs, she would run small scams with Argine as no one else could watch her. When they weren't scamming, she decided to fill her free time like she did before at the card games... with boys. Wherever the girls would stay at, Rachel got the rep of the local slut & she didn't care because the boy provided her with attention that she was desperately craving. After three years of jumping from city to city, the girls would move to Gotham after Judy got a job at Wayne Enterprises as a Financial Consultant. Her job helped them get set up with a small apartment in the city so the girls had a place to lay their heads after years of sleeping in an abandoned building. While Pallas got a job at the Wildcat Gym, Rachel decided to attend high school. It was rough as she was three years behind so the kids were rude to her but she stuck with it. During her last year, things would suddenly change for Rachel after Argine had spotted one of their father's former associates in Gotham. 2015 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Acrobatics * Firearms * Interrogation * Investigation * Martial Arts * Seduction * Stealth * Throwing * Weaponry Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Rachel is the name of a Biblical figure (mother of Jacob), who is the face of the Queen of Diamonds. Her middle name comes from Queen Isabella I, the Queen of Castile. * Their dad would stay with the group for some months then find a new one to run the scam on. * She lost her virginity to the son of the card player about two weeks before her father's death. Notes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Face Cards